Fate
by melimou
Summary: Klaus is annoyed with his life after leaving Mystic Falls and a certain blonde vampire behind, after throwing a Christmas party he finds a present waiting for him with no name but the meaning and giver clear and so the holiday traditions begin. Klaroline, may have other ships later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hello

This is a new story I've started and yes it is beginning at Christmas but I do have a reason (constantly thinking about Christmas)

Please Rate and Review

It had been a really crappy year.

Seriously crappy and klaus believed he deserved a holiday where people didn't end up dying... well because of him at least. he basically locked himself in his room while his brother organised the Christmas party they were holding to show their belief in sticking together while the backstabbing wolves try to take over or whatever it was Elijah put on the invites.

His phone was in his hand and the small black object felt heavier than anything with the weight of what he wanted to do. finger poised over the call button but never actually hitting it, cowardly behaviour was not something he admitted to but here he was chickening out of calling her. "not like she'd answer" he muttered childishly. After three other attempts to win against himself he smashed his phone against the wall and walked out of his self made prison.

"Ahh so the king finally decides to stop pouting in his room like a child!" elijah's attempt at sarcasm vexes klaus in even the calmest circumstances and right now, when he's at war with himself-as well as the pretenders trying to take his throne- he almost destroys the banister that his hands are gripping.

"I do not pout elijah, i brood." he swept down the stairs and inspected the buffet being placed intricately around the large table at the centre of the room. Elijah looked at his brother sceptically before looking back around whilst his brother walked up to him.

"If you are going to stand around the least you can do is help get the champagne" oh that helped him, but instead of listening to the morality that is his brother, the hybrid pushed himself out of the room and in to the kitchen.

After about 8 hours the place was packed and klaus was in his room getting dressed. Surely he should make a grand entrance even if he didn't really care about the party, just wanting the year over with, and with it the people who have gone against him.

He had put on a black dress shirt and pants before leaving the room into the crowd of celebrating beings.

The loud music attacked his ears and put an uncomfortable look on his face, he hated that everyone seemed to enjoy the merry holiday whilst he lived in self pity and loathing through these times of year. He saw many of his enemies pass by but he went unnoticed to them, all probably drunk, he thought bitterly wishing he was the one in that state so he could forget his troubles for one night at least.

Down the stairs he finally reached the bar but was thwarted by his brother in the attempt to take his rightful glass and consume the fiery liquid it holds, he instead had to great the guests of the various supernatural factions, humans were the most drunk, werewolves the horniest, vampires and witches were on an overall high but still could manage a look of distain when seeing him and his brother.

By the time all the food was gone the alcohol quality had severely decreased to something he could hardly get the slightest buzz from but didn't want to risk opening his private collection and having a swarm steal that away too.

Soon enough it was past twelve but the party had yet to quieten and instead more bodies were entering than leaving. He had seen Camille earlier who was drunkenly flirting with three different men, he laughed at the thought of him ever liking her as so many believed. She may have some qualities but nothing compared the true queen of his town, the woman he had shaped the city in the image of only hoping she would see his good work.

He had even gone to the extreme of cutting down the number of people he killed, otherwise the human would have been dead months ago, as would Haley who was nowhere to be found. Upon asking Elijah he had understood that she had left the city and his brother to do as they pleased, oh if ever there was a moment when he missed his brothers constant infatuation for Katerina it was now, at least she understood how to be regal and wasn't an insufferable brat to the eldest Mikaelson.

Not that he would give the doppelgänger a compliment but hey it's Christmas and even he can be forgiving sometimes.

At this moment he had been peering over the stairwell at the army of drunken animals who he could easily kill right here right now. But before the murderous thoughts could fester and grow his phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket and found a text from an unknown number, hoping it was Rebekah he checked it and found a strange message inside.

Go outside to the balcony xx

This left him confused to say the least and after weighing out his options he left his brooding position and decided to follow the elusive orders.

Upon arrival he found the balcony quieter, of which he was thankful to the stranger, though this could be just to give them a clean chance to attack him. yet everything seemed normal and there were too many people on other balconies and on the streets bellow to go completely unnoticed if they wished to harm him.

Nothing was different, nothing moved or changed, everything was as it was supposed to be except for one champagne flute sitting on the edge of the balcony and shining in the moonlight. Attached to the neck of the glass was a note, tied to it with string, he turned the paper over to find swirly handwriting and a smell of vanilla and jasmine on the other side.

Saved you a glass Merry Christmas

C.F x

He couldn't believe it.

It's just not true.

He refused to believe it.

And yet the proof was all there, the champagne that reminded him of their time together, the way she signed her name without having to. He checked around the area even went back inside to ask people anyone if they had seen this girl, the guards seemed to only think him drunk, his brother had a look of worry and the rest disregarded him. he had gone back to the balcony to look around there, but to no success he caved in. He lifted the object up and without heaviness he murmured out "Merry Christmas, love." Then brought the offending article to his lips and relished in the taste of pure bliss.

This was their thing and she, Caroline, had only aided in securing the drink in his associations to her. He tried calling her but neither her phone number or the number she had texted him on had answered. It didn't really matter, all he needed was this for the time being. She understood he wanted to forget and she unlike any other was allowing him. he scoffed, as if he needs her permission, no he is the original hybrid and even if it was true he would deny it forever, eve in his own thoughts. Nowhere was safe for him to think of her, to let someone hurt her. If only he could look upon her beautiful face once more, to give him strength that he could do this, build this town for her, his queen.

Of course what he didn't see was a group of partying individuals on a few balconies over that had one girl who wasn't really apart of the party and instead stood still in the relative darkness watching the man at the Mikaelson mansion. In her right hand stood a champagne flute identical to his own and a mobile she had compelled by one of the party goers in her left.

She tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ears and walked away upon hearing the man utter the words meant for her but never for him to know they reached her.

"Merry Christmas, love."

With a satisfied smirk she walked away, back to the town where no one had realised she had even left or thought about checking to see if she was okay. Well until the next holiday that is, there's always New Years, maybe this time she can say hello.


	2. Chapter 2

After 2:00 am everyone had left and Elijah had taken care of the caterers and cleaners for another hour. This morning he felt the full effects of the months lack of sleep piling up on him. He sat in the kitchen with a black coffee warming his cold, dead hands and hoped nothing would interrupt him for at least another hour.

"Good morning brother!" he heard from behind but he must be half asleep as the joyful and cheery tone could not have come from his previously brooding and moody younger brother. "Niklaus. Do not take this the wrong way but why are you so happy?" he never looked away from the dark liquid before him and only aided him brothers grin, "what? Can I not be happy brother, must I ask your permission? My happy days are so rare and in few numbers, enjoy it Elijah!" He all but shouted in the elders ears, who squirmed in return.

After leaving the mansion for a walk around he realised that she had been there. In his home, walking on the floor he walked everyday. She had been in his room. He felt like a teenager, all jumpy on the inside and he couldn't concentrate on where he was going and walked into many humans on his way down bourbon street.

When he finally reached the bar it felt completely empty other than Camille, especially compared to the crowded street. He ordered a scotch and sat in a booth far from the other patrons, hands almost shaking he lifted the glass to take a sip and ended up downing the whole drink in one, hardly feeling the burn of the liquid making its way down his throat.

As soon as he did he dropped the glass and heard a faint smash but it didn't register, not until Camille was standing beside him cleaning his mess up. He turned to her and placed his hand on her throat squeezing harshly. "Klaus please... sto-op" she managed to squeak out.

"Why is there vervain in my drink" he spat at her face. She closed her eyes as if remembering something "in sorry... it was new policy... by ... the ... counsel." She breathed, he let her fall to her feet and slowly moved to crouch next to her. Menacingly he whispered out "why" before moving so e was holding her neck again but less forcefully, now wary of those around him though they seemed more interested in their drinks.

She shook her head vigorously in answer, obviously she wasn't asking questions in the little group Elijah had created for "peace". Ha. He laughs at his brother's optimism for the many supernatural beings to get along, he once wished to do this and to rule as their leader, now he knows that there is always something to get in the way and would rather rule through fear.

He let the human go and walked out of the bar throwing some notes behind him at the waitress still gasping for breath on the floor.

XXXXXX

"Ok mister start talking!" Rebekah had only returned days ago and already she was annoying him.

"I am sorry sister but in order to answer a question there must be more information." he shot back, wishing to stew in his misery alone for a little longer.

"You are acting like a self centred prick again! I thought we were over this when we all got to New Orleans but you're back to what you were like in Mystic Falls! Why?!" So there it was, Klaus had wondered how long it would take for his darling sister to see his mood change. Truthfully, he had been thinking about the party and the blonde who's scent was all over his room, albeit very subtly and its not like you could smell it unless you knew what to look for, but it was there all the same and it killed him. Hence the misery and self centred attitude.

Here he was, thinking about the prospect of moving on and then she turns up and destroys every belief he had on himself of getting her out of his head. Not that he really wanted to, it would have only been temporary until she decided to come to him, but right now he needed to focus on New Orleans and keeping his title as king.

Even that seemed like a far off dream now, all he wants is to get her out of his head or have her near.

"Something happened" he finally answered after returning from his reminiscence. Rebekah, of course couldn't leave it at that and had to press on.

"What does that mean? what happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you" Klaus' teeth were crushed together and the anger was visible in his darkened look. Not that Rebekah cared or noticed.

"Why can't you just answer Nik!" She shouted exasperatedly, she was already annoyed from his childlike pouting and now he had to act all defensive.

"It was something that I didn't expect to happen. Now that it has I can't get it out of my head."

It may have been skirting the line but at least it was an answer. Rebekah huffed in annoyance and sat down next to him on their sofa, when Klaus looked over he saw her expression change to worry, "I'm just scared that something is happening to you and I want to help but you seem to want to fight alone." She sighed and rubbed her hands together on her lap, fidgeting when she was worried is something Klaus had long since found as a sign of her caring towards him. He put his hand on hers to reassure her, "I'm fine, it's just something I need to sort out on my own and I promise it is non lethal."

With that, Klaus stood up and left his sister in favour of liquor and art.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days later and Klaus was becoming more productive, no longer moping around, he walked the streets of the French Quarter looking for a certain witch. The one who he had helped a few decades back when her daughter was captured, now she owes him and he will collect.

After finishing his seventh painting of her, he started to devise a plan on how to find the blonde plaguing his mind. Of course this took a lot of alcohol, mainly the reason for his recent good mood, but finally he had reached a feasible and not too crazy plan. It involved allowing the aforementioned witch into his memories so the vast amount of alcohol he had drank probably wouldn't help him keep his control over his own mind whilst she was rooting around in there.

Thankfully he could keep the image of a fully functioning, and not at all unstable, hybrid whilst he walked through the door to Selena's Voodoo shop.

She had been cleaning up the stock in the back room when she felt a dark and depressed aura enter her shop. It wasn't just his hybrid nature that had made Niklaus intriguing to Selena, it was his soul that spoke to her more than his words and threats. A soul that spoke of dark deeds that had corrupted him, but still she wasn't afraid.

"Let me guess, your here to collect the debt I am owed to you? Whatever it is out with it, I actually have to work for a living." She shouted through the door.

"I need a tracking spell-

She stopped him suddenly, "let me guess there's a catch."

"I don't have any objects of hers which means you'll have to use my memory" he winced slightly at how vulnerable he sounded.

"I can do that but it won't be easy and I'm not going to ask who this girl is you want to find so don't even try to tell me, the less I know the better for my sanity." Finally she walked into the main room to find him looking at some necklaces on the counter.

He smirked and finally looked up.

Klaus hadn't seen Selena since the 80's when she was 23, now she had crows feet under her eyes and laughter lines around her mouth, she walked with a slight limp and her hair was graying showing the 59 year old woman's age well. The last time he saw her, he had saved her and her daughter from a fire started by their local people when they found out about their witch neighbors, with Klaus on their side they had left the town and the angry mob and made a home for themselves in New Orleans, of course that had been the moment he made her swear on her daughters life that she would owe him and someday pay her debt.

She drew a circle with symbols around and told Klaus to sit inside while she got the herbs ready, when she was done and had coated her hands in the mixture Selena stood behind Klaus, put her hands on either side of his head and began chanting. "whoever she is I can tell you she is very smart, she's blocking my magic, almost like she doesn't want you to find her." Selena added with a hint of sarcasm and took her hands away from Klaus to get them cleaned. Once again she moved to the back room to continue her earlier work. "Don't worry I won't expect this to be the last time you ask me to do something for you" she called back to the, now standing, hybrid.

It seems if he wants Caroline he'll have to leave it up to her and the games she is no doubt going to play.

Thanks for reading :)

please review I'd love to hear what you think and what Caroline should do next.


	3. Chapter 3

New Years had been a bust, he'd thrown an elaborate party and made everything absolutely perfect just for Caroline and she didn't even go, not even to tease him and only leave a message like at Christmas. He'd even gone so far as to hold parties on multinational festivals and holidays including the Armenian and orthodox Christmas, Lupercalia for the Roman end of winter as well as on groundhogs day for whatever reason, but he got nothing from it. Klaus was sure Elijah knew the running theme with the party dates and by Valentine's Day had worked up enough worry to ask.

"There is no reason, you said that we needed to present a warmer atmosphere towards our subjects why not party's?" He'd answer without looking at his older brother, knowing that after one thousand years together he would know there is more, and hoped to avoid further questioning.

"Our sister believes something is wrong and thinks I should help you," Elijah sounded as annoyed with their sister as Klaus felt from her meddling.

He let out a dramatic sigh and stood to retrieve a glass of whiskey, leaving him more time before Elijah pestered more on the subject. The glass was downed in seconds and refilled before he sat, "she always thinks there's something wrong with me and this has only come up to take our minds away from her rekindled relationship with Marcel, which I believe to be yet another mistake in trying to earn my respect, going behind my back will do nothing in her favour." though he was looking straight at Elijah, Klaus's raised tone was for the benefit of their sister, who he could clearly hear just above their heads, listening in to the interrogation he was being put through by his siblings.

Elijah's eyes narrowed at his younger brother but left the conversation there, knowing Klaus would defend and deflect any further questions. "I expected to be having a celebration tonight, in fact many of our usual guests have expressed how much they were looking forwards to a valentines event," he noted almost as a passing thought though he had to turn to hide the smirk at his brothers widened eyes. "I hadn't felt the need to celebrate such a meaningless holiday, it only would've aided in bringing Marcel closer to our dear Rebekah" Klaus once again used Rebekah to dodge Elijah's persistent attempts to unlock his hidden agenda, he had often remarked at how Elijah would have been an excellent lawyer in another life. His brother only hummed in response before making an excuse to leave, when Klaus was repetitive with his answers it meant he wouldn't be giving in soon.

Rebekah had tried to listen in to the best of her ability but with the mention of her relationship with Marcel had left her ashamed and shocked at her brothers confession of knowledge. She had prioritised texting her pseudo-boyfriend to lay low for a while and yes that means she can't visit tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours upon hours of feeding within his city to calm the stress that only emerged when his siblings were involved, it was in this moment alone he found a silver lining in Kol's death, Klaus felt sated but not enough to return to the Mikaelson mansion just yet and so walked down to the bayou needing to be close to his natural home. Having Caroline on his mind at all time left him in the dangerous situation as a werewolf to rely on his primal instincts and claim her as his lifelong mate, in his heart and gut he felt the need to be closer to her and these games of hers weren't helping that. With his vampire side using a thousand years worth of strength to fight back from this and use sense to believe that claiming Caroline as his own would leave him with a very obvious Achilles heal exposed to all his enemies. He wouldn't even put it above Elijah to use her against him if ever the dagger threats started looming over their heads once more.

Before long he had reached the border territory and decided to turn back, opting for vampire speed this time, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts once more, and having a newly persistent urge to better hide his daggers. He entered his home and swiftly manoeuvred through the building, so not to run into his siblings and have to hide the fact that he was actually excited and almost giddy for Caroline's next surprise, that conversation could wait maybe another hundred years or so.

When he reached his room uninterrupted, more so because his siblings were also avoiding him for their own reasons, he didn't have time to care about that before he caught a glint of something shining in the light of his bedroom. He went to inspect and found an open blue velvet box with a necklace inside, on the chain there was a silver pendant with a wolfs head attached to a cross. Under the box was a card hanging out, he reached to grab it and found it was one of those tacky valentines cards, with red love hearts covering the front and inside the distinct Miss Mystic Falls handwriting

I was sad to hear there was no party tonight but I'm all about Valentine's Day, I get you have problems with love so it was expected.

I think I owed you for all the romantic stuff you got me, so here's my repayment

C.F xo

Shock came to mind but happiness won over, he couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. This wasn't caroline right there in front of him, but it's a sign of affection isn't it? Maybe Valentine day isn't that bad.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading, sorry it's been so long I've been on holiday and got a new computer so had to download word and just got back to school, fun times...**

 **Please leave reviews love to hear your comments :)**


End file.
